


Baby Makes Three

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: This 10 linked drabble series spans just over 18 years, beginning with Severus' pregnancy.





	Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.

"Congratulations!" The Healer smiled as she handed them the test results. "It worked. Mr. Snape is pregnant." 

Remus grinned broadly and slid his arm around Severus' shoulders, looking as if he was about to burst from pride. "Let's celebrate," he suggested. "We'll have dinner out - anywhere you'd like to go, Severus."

Still stunned that it had worked - and so quickly, too - Severus rested one hand on his abdomen, incredulous that he was carrying a child, one that he would be responsible for protecting. _He_ was creating life, and maybe it would be enough to balance the scales.

* * *

"You're starting to show," Remus murmured, smoothing his hand along Severus' abdomen, caressing the slight swell. 

Smirking, Severus sprawled on his back and stacked one hand behind his head as he relaxed beneath Remus' ministrations. "You'll have to buy maternity clothes to celebrate the occasion." 

Yanking up Severus' nightshirt, Remus scooted down and rested his cheek on Severus' stomach, nuzzling it tenderly, and he pressed a kiss against the slight bulge. "I will. I want you to be huge. I want everyone to know you're carrying my child." 

Severus sifted his fingers through Remus' hair gently. "I want that too."

* * *

"Ow! Damn it!" Severus grimaced and clutched his stomach. 

Remus hurried over, wide-eyed with alarm. "What is it? Are you all right? Is something wrong with the baby? Do we need to go to St. Mungo's?" 

"No, you dolt." Severus shot him a look of exasperated fondness. "The little bugger kicked me." 

Alarm turned to delight as Remus reached out to touch and felt a firm kick against his palm. "That's our baby!" 

"Is this the part where you shout, 'it's alive, it's alive' and cackle maniacally?" 

"No, it's the part where I shag you silly to celebrate." 

"...Fair enough."

* * *

"Oh, God..." Severus sprawled on the sofa and rubbed his huge, swollen stomach. "My ankles are huge, I have to waddle to the loo every five minutes, and I feel like a damned beached whale. I crave chicken vindaloo and sex constantly, and if this damned parasite gets any bigger, it's going to burst out like that creature in that damned Muggle film - _not_ a good choice of entertainment for a pregnant man!" 

Remus listened and smiled beatifically. 

"Why are you smiling, damn it?" 

"Because every minute of this pregnancy is a celebration for me." 

Severus fell silent, mollified.

* * *

Severus was groggy and sore, but awake enough to feed Roman when Remus burst into the room, smiling giddily, the facade of calm flung to the wind on this occasion. 

"Done passing out cigars to everyone?" Severus asked dryly. "Or are there still people who aren't aware of your prowess in fathering a son?" 

"I haven't owled Uruguay yet." Remus kissed Severus gently, and then he kissed Roman even more gently. 

"You'll get to it, I'm sure." 

"May I?" 

Severus handed over baby and bottle, feeling a little giddy pride of his own as he watched the new bond forming.

* * *

"It's gas, Lupin." 

"It is not - he smiled at me," Remus insisted, cradling Roman against his chest and smiling back at the cooing baby. 

"He's too young, and while I'm all for believing our son is brilliant and will be doing everything earlier and better than every other child on the planet, I still say that was not a smile. It was _gas_." 

Remus stared at Severus, a stubborn frown line between his eyes. 

"Fine, write it down in the baby book. Throw him a party to celebrate while you're at it." 

"I might do just that." 

Severus sighed.

* * *

Although Roman thoroughly enjoyed his first birthday party, laughing as he smeared his face, clothes, and everywhere he could reach with icing topped with cake crumbs, the whole business took Severus to the edge of a nervous breakdown. 

It was bad enough seeing their house festooned with brightly colored streamers and balloons, but the carnage wreaked by five children ranging from age one to age three was enough to make him need a lie down with a cold compress, a couple of analgesics, and possibly a full bottle of wine. 

"Never again!" he declared. 

"Until next year," Remus replied mildly.

* * *

On August 31, Remus and Severus pretended they weren't waiting for an owl, letting them know which House Roman had been Sorted into. 

"I suppose the train has arrived by now." Severus glanced too casually at the clock. 

"I suppose Hagrid is rowing the first years across the lake," Remus said shortly thereafter. 

They pretended to read - and then an owl appeared, and they sprang up to greet it. 

"Well?" Severus demanded, peering over Remus' shoulder. 

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hmph." 

"He's probably celebrating - he won't have to listen to us argue whether he'd fit better into Gryffindor or Slytherin anymore."

* * *

The first week of Roman being away at school was disconcerting, and Remus wasn't certain what to do with himself without toys to pick up, endless dirt-stained and torn clothes to wash and mend, and no lessons to teach. 

It was strange only needing to cook, clean, and do laundry for himself and Severus; he had more time that he didn't know how to fill. 

"There's one advantage to having an empty nest," Severus pointed out. "We can have sex anywhere and any time we please." 

Remus stared at him - and pounced. 

That was a definite cause for celebration.

* * *

"Where did the last eighteen years go?" Remus wondered as they watched Roman's broom disappear in the distance. Top marks at Hogwarts and now off to work for Gringott's; Bill had got him an excellent starter position in the Curse Breaking division - but it meant their son was leaving home for good. 

Severus slid one arm around his shoulders. "I've no idea. He's grown older, not us." 

"Of course." Remus smiled fondly, leaning against him. "But now what do we do?" 

"Celebrate," Severus suggested. "Travel, take up a new hobby, make love constantly." 

"Enjoy each other," Remus murmured. 

"Always."


End file.
